Ghosts
by MadTParty
Summary: I couldn't help but wonder where I was going. Heaven? Hell? Maybe nowhere. I knew one thing though, I'm not going to heaven. Not after what I had done. 'This is your fault' I whispered to myself. Elsanna AU rated for mentions of suicide, rape and swearing. Non incest. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or The Stuff of Nightmares by Malorie Blackman.

A/N: Elsanna AU. Slightly based around one of the nightmares from the book The Stuff of Nightmares by Malorie Blackman. This is my first story so please go easy.

* * *

White blinding pain. That's all I felt as my life began to slip away. My head heavy on my shoulders and my wrists throbbing with pain as I fall into a pool of my own thick blood. I couldn't help but wonder where I was going. Heaven? Hell? Maybe nowhere. I knew one thing though, I'm not going to heaven. Not after what I had done.

_'This is your fault bitch!' _I whispered to myself.

* * *

'The grass is wet,' was the first thing Elsa said as her eyes flicked open.

She found two bespectacled aqua blue coloured eyes staring down at her. 'Yeah it's been raining.'

The mystery girl got up from her knees and offered her hand to Elsa. Elsa accepted using the girl's weight to lever herself off the floor. As she rose from the cool, wet grass she took in the strange girl's appearance. She looked like a hipster with her oversized black framed glasses, unbuttoned black and red chequered shirt over a black vest, her black skinny Jeans and black and white high-top converse shoes.

'Where am I exactly?' Elsa questioned as she took a moment to survey her surroundings. She saw what looked like a bunch of grey mossy stones surrounded by grass and a big stone building with a spire. '_Grave stones. They're grave stones. And a church.' _Elsa thought with shock.

'Arundel church.' The auburn haired girl supplied helpfully. 'Thought that it would be obvious,' she added pointing out the sign post with the fore mentioned information painted in black.

'Oh right urm… why are we here?' Elsa asked in a confused voice.

'Dude your dead', the girl said.

'What?' Elsa felt a familiar throb on her left wrist and brought the opposite hand up to clutch it. She felt dizzy and nauseas as if the whole world was falling apart around her. There was that feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she started hyperventilating her lungs restricted unable to gather the oxygen from the air around her. Her vision clouded over and she saw patterns dancing across her eyes. A cold sweat hit her drenching her clothes and fringe.

Then it stopped she felt something on her cheek grounding her, preventing her from leaving the strange girl. The world came back into focus with a tingling sensation on her cheek. It was the girl's hand.

'Um yeah I should be a bit more sensitive we haven't had a newbie in ages,' the girl said with a slight cringe on her face. She suddenly realized that her hand was still rested on Elsa's cheek and withdrew it suspiciously too quickly her face nearly the colour of her hair.

'What do you mean us?' Elsa breathed.

The girl just stares into Elsa's eyes for maybe a little too long but seems to snap out of it when she realises what she was doing.

'Us..? Yeah right the others,' she turned her back and called out to the empty graveyard,' guys it's okay you can come out now.'

For a moment nothing happened and Elsa really thought this girl was crazy but she was purged from her thoughts as she heard a quite rustling then about half a dozen figures seemed to pull themselves out of the ground one each by a different grave stone. The ground left untouched and the bodies clean they proceeded to walk toward the two girls.

A young boy with brown hair and the whitest skin Elsa had ever seen ran faster than the others and got to the two girls before anyone else. The boy ran to the ginger and she in turn bent down to pick him up. She received a big hug from the small boy and he grinned.

'Well this is Olaf, he loves hugging people so you had better watch out for that,' the girl pointed to each person and informed Elsa of their names making a funny comment for each person. There was Mitch a 20 year old whom, when alive, got so addicted to video games that he had to have therapy. Lee an overweight middle aged man who say's the dirtiest things ever. Maggie a batty old lady who would come up with the weirdest comments in the most inappropriate times. Stuart who although looked like an uptight git of a businessman was known for pushing drugs in his time. Phoebe an eight year old girl with a strange Alice in Wonderland addiction so bad that almost all that she said was a line from Alice in Wonderland. She died before being able to play Alice in her school production of it. Then arm in arm with her friend Jamie who was involved in the same accident as Phoebe. He was going to play the queen; he liked to dress in girls clothes and Phoebe broke someone's arm defending him when some kids were picking on him for it. Then there was Drew who was your stereotypical uptown, upper class, blonde who wore way too much make up and dressed up in furs and high quality material.

'So that's everyone,' the girl said with a grin.

'A-and you?' Elsa stammered trying to take in all of this new information.

'Right yeah. Sorry. I'm such a ditz sometimes. I'm Anna and well I … I'm just me. I don't know, I mean there's nothing really special about me.' She stood there thinking intently while Olaf flailed about in her arms. 'Oh I know. When I was alive I owned one thousand salad plates!' She saw the look of confusion Elsa had on her face and explained. 'Well actually I owned them for about forty eight hours but still... Anyway I was buying some real fancy salad plates from this website and I somehow managed to mess up my order. Instead of getting one I ended up with one thousand plates at fifteen pounds per plate. Not very good when you're a poor uni student.'

'No I suppose not,' Elsa replied slightly detached from the conversation.

'So new kid how'd you die?' Drew asked bluntly. The group had reached the two girls and gathered around Elsa suffocating her in a bubble of curiosity.

'Drew don't be so rude,' Anna frowned at her then turned to Elsa. 'You don't have to answer that.'

'Yeah but was it like an assassination or were you in the army or something like in Call of Duty?' Mitch asked in the most serious tone he could muster.

'Mitch! Get your head out of your silly games!' Anna replied.

'Yeah Mitch. Why be all about the games when you could do so much hubu hubu in the time wasted on games?' Lee said.

'Lee that is disgusting. Head out of you pants.' Anna said exasperated.

'If everybody minded their own business, the world would go around a great deal faster than it does' Phoebe quoted.

'Exactly, thank you Phoebe… I think,' Anna said getting slightly confused

'The cow ate the lemons! Now how are we going to make the dark lord leave us?' Maggie exclaimed.

'Drug's possibly? No wait she has that depressed look about her. I bet she committed suicide.' Stuart guessed.

Then it hit Elsa. She was dead. No going back dead. She'd never enjoy another hamburger again, or buy new shoes, or draw another picture ever again. And this was it, whatever it was. This was her faked asylum from the thoughts that crept into her head when she was alive. But those thoughts continued to probe her mind even now.

'I… I-I think,' and the world fell away into darkness.

* * *

_Elsa was running. Panting. Crying._

_A silhouetted figure was walking but somehow keeping their pace with the blonde in front. The figure was stalking its prey, playing with her. Wearing her down so that it could easily tear into her soul later. _

_'Elsa. Elsa I'm coming for you,' a raspy voice called out. 'Where ever you go I will find you.'_

_She felt a breath on the back of her neck and something grabbed her wrist._

* * *

'Whoa! Hey, hey newbie come on calm down,' Anna shouted as she tried to restrain the blonde's random movements. 'It's just a bad dream calm down.' Anna placed her hand on Elsa's cheek and Elsa did as she was told.

They stayed there for a moment Anna supporting Elsa's head on her lap hand still on her cheek and brushing the sweat soaked blonde locks out of her face. When Elsa's breathing normalised Anna helped her sit up.

'You have to be careful in here. You may be dead but you're still vulnerable to getting physically injured and you don't heal in this place.'

'Please Anna I can't be here. You have to help me get out of here,' Elsa said in a panicked voice.

'There is no getting out. Trust me I have tried.' Anna said in desperation trying to calm the frantic blonde down.

'But I don't belong here,' Elsa cried out as she jumped out of Anna's arms. She made her way over to the gate black metal gate disappearing from Anna into the black night and attempted to open it. Finding that it wouldn't budge she griped the railings and started scaling the fence.

'That's not going to work,' Anna said confidently.

'Watch me,' Elsa said with one of her eye brows raised. She swung her leg over the top of the fence and dropped down onto overgrown grass. 'You see I told y-.' She stopped turning when she saw Anna's face staring at her. 'wha… But how?'

'I told you, ain't gonna work. Every time you try go over the fence it just brings you back here,' Anna said with a sad little sympathetic smile.

Elsa looked lost as she took a seat on a nearby mossy wooden bench. And pulled her legs up to her chest and just stared into space not looking at anything in particular. Anna joined her on the bench.

'Hey come on newbie you're alright. This isn't such a bad place, these are good people except maybe Drew. You'll be okay,' Anna said trying to comfort the girl.

A few minutes of silence passed over the two girls but when Anna realised that Elsa wasn't going anywhere she started talking again.

'You know my death was pretty awful?' Anna stated. 'Raped and murdered. Not a nice way to go. I still have the nightmares. He is still there, nestled in my head never coming out.' She paused for a moment to let the air settle. 'He was just an ordinary guy who lived across the street. Sure everyone thought he was a bit creepy and he looked the type, past middle age, the glasses and the weird looking woolly jumper but no one gave him a second thought. Sometimes I would catch him staring out of his window right at me as I walked to school. I can still taste that awful smell of cigarette's and dog. I should have known then, should have told someone. But I didn't and one day I was coming home a-and he-. He said that he was going to fuck the gay out of me,' Anna had to stop speaking as she was choking up sobbing uncontrollably. The desperation in Anna's voice seemed to have roused Elsa from her state of unconsciousness. When she calmed down she spoke again in a small voice, 'I don't know why I'm telling you all of this; I haven't told anyone this before. And I don't even know you, not even your name.'

'Elsa… My name is Elsa.' She said putting her legs down on the ground and her arm around Anna's shoulders. 'I killed myself.' She rolled up the sleeve of her left arm and presented the various criss-crossed scars dancing up her arm. Anna lightly traced them all with the tip of her finger feeling the jagged bumps of broken skin. She then paid attention to the longest and deepest cut of them all it ran the almost the whole length of her wrist. 'That is the one that did it, the one that was supposed to set me free. 'Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder as she continued stroking the pink lines. 'I had a crappy life to be honest. Abusive father, silent mother in my childhood then when I moved into adulthood and I was self destructive in any relationships that I made. Add that to my depression and it's a cocktail of crapyness entering my head every day. My last relationship with a guy named Hans tipped me over the edge. He was loving and caring at first until I was committed then… well then he turned into my father; he abused me mentally and physically and I became my mother; silent, taking it all in. Until one day I killed him. It all got too much and I lashed out. When I realised what I had done I made this.' She brought her right hand up to trace the flesh herself. The girls' hands brushed and Elsa was sure that she felt a jolt of electricity run through her hand. Anna rested her hand on top of Elsa's and brought her head off of Elsa's shoulder and stared into her piercing icy blue eyes. Their faces impossibly close feeling the breath of the other, noses almost touching. And Anna went for broke and dived in to a kiss Elsa instantly responding. As the kiss became more heated Anna ran her tounge across Elsa's lips requesting entrance. Elsa instantly opened and their tounge battled for dominance. Anna broke the kiss and pulled away.

'Oh my God I am so sorry! You didn't want to do that. I pressured you into it. I'm sorry, please don't hate me,' Anna cried out desperately as she got up and started walking away into the night.

Elsa sat their stunned at the ginger's response then got up and raced after her. 'Hey Anna wait. Anna!' Elsa caught up with the girl and grabbed her arm spinning her around pulling her into another kiss this one full of passion and fire.

When they pulled back for air Anna had a stupendous smirk on her face. 'I don't know what it is about you but I just can't control myself around you. Are you sure you want to do this?'

'Yes. Yes of course I do I would be stupid not to your just so perfect and if I had to spend my time trapped inside a grave yard with anyone then I'm glad It's you.' The girls pulled each other into an embrace, Anna's head resting on Elsa's shoulder once again, and watched as the sun fought off the darkness of the night as it rose for a new day.

**The end.**

Wow didn't expect for that to go on for so long. Please review and favourite and all that jazz. It would be great to know how I did with my first fic. Also Phoebe and Jamie are both characters from a film called Phoebe in Wonderland, it is an amazing movie and if you're an Alice in Wonderland fanatic like me you should defiantly check it out.

MadTParty.


End file.
